spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle Upgrades
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vehicle upgrades may be acquired as Possessions or during the Intel Phase with upgrades, as shown in the Vehicle Upgrades Tables. After the Intel Phase, they may be installed using the appropriate Modify check and the information in the appropriate Table. Vehicle Upgrade Tables Upgrade Cost (Cost): This column lists an upgrade’s cost (in number of upgrades consumed). Upgrade Time (Time): This column lists the standard amount of time required to install an upgrade. Vehicle Upgrade Descriptions 'Acceleration Boost' This cheap but risky upgrade involves nitrous oxide tanks, alcohol or water injection, or upgraded afterburners. Triggering an acceleration boost requires 1 free action, at which point the vehicle’s Acceleration Rating increases by 1d4. At the start of each following round, the vehicle’s Acceleration Rating decreases by 1, until it returns to standard. While the vehicle’s Acceleration Rating is increased, it gains the (no blast) quality, and the error range of each Maneuver check made using it increases by 1. If a natural 1 is rolled on the d4 to determine Acceleration boost, it empties the system, after which it may not be used again until it is refilled at a cost of 1 Vehicle gear pick or 5% of the upgrade’s installation cost. A vehicle cannot benefit from multiple Acceleration boost upgrades at the same time. 'Acceleration Increase I–II' These reliable upgrades involve fine-tuning the fuel system or installing a turbocharger, supercharger, or replacement transmission. Each boosts the vehicle’s Acceleration Rating by 1, but Acceleration Increase II also decreases the vehicle’s top MPH by 10% (rounded down). 'Advanced Stability' This upgrade installs all-wheel drive, canards, or outriggers, providing additional control in inclement weather and other rough conditions. The vehicle gains the quality. 'Camouflage Paint Scheme' This upgrade applies drab colors with a matte finish, granting the vehicle the quality. 'Control Increase I–II' These upgrades adjust the vehicle’s suspension, hydraulics, or other handling and braking systems. Each boosts the vehicle’s Turning Rating by 1, but Control Increase II also adds the quality. 'Convertible Roof' The appeal of a ragtop cannot be denied, particularly during a 120 MPH chase on a beautiful spring day. Aftermarket convertible conversion is risky, however, as removing the roof lessens the vehicle’s structural integrity. This upgrade grants the and qualities to any antique, classic, muscle, passenger, or sports car, but also decreases its Damage save bonus by 20% (rounded down). 'Custom Appearance' This upgrade may be set to awe or dazzle — this upgrade may grant a +1 gear bonus with Impress or Intimidate skill checks made using it (but not both). 'Emergency Service Package' The basic version of this comprehensive upgrade prepares a standard, personal, or commercial ground vehicle, or any helicopter or standard watercraft, for use by emergency services. It includes a siren and public address system, emergency strobes, a searchlight, an upgraded battery and electrical system, a mounting bracket for a laptop computer and GPS receiver (not included), a police-band radio, and a reinforced bumper and suspension (increasing a ground vehicle’s Turning Rating by 1; this has no effect upon helicopters and watercraft). The police version also includes a dashboard-mounted radar gun and a commercial video camera with 24-hour recording capacity, a locking clamp for a shotgun or assault rifle (not included), a thick transparent plastic shield between the front and rear seats (granting DR 9/—), and no interior handles on the rear doors. 'Ergonomic Seating' This upgrade replaces the vehicle’s seats, granting the quality to the vehicle. It may be installed in any non-personal vehicle except for one possessing the quality. 'Fine-Tuning' This extensive overhaul involves a full inspection and replacement of any questionable component, from brake pads to bearings. It grants the quality to the vehicle. 'Luxury Fittings' This upgrade grants the quality. 'Off-Road Suspension' “Goin’ muddin’” requires that a vehicle’s entire suspension system be replaced with a less comfortable — but more rugged — model suitable for bouncing down dirt roads and over sand dunes. This upgrade grants the and qualities to any standard ground vehicle. 'Race Tires' “Slicks” provide superior traction on dry pavement, but are of dubious value under any other conditions. This upgrade increases a ground vehicle’s Turning Rating by 1 on a paved road, but decreases it on all other surfaces. Additionally, the vehicle suffers 1 traction damage result at the end of each round spent in any terrain that applies a Maneuver check penalty. 'Rugged' This upgrade improves the vehicle’s durability, adding the quality. 'Run-Flat Tires' This upgrade uses a foam compound to seal leaks and a composite donut around the wheel to keep the vehicle moving — in a manner of speaking — even with a full set of flats. It decreases the Turning Rating decrease for each traction damage result to 1. 'Security Package I–II' This defensive upgrade mounts ballistic material behind the vehicle’s body panels and replaces the regular safety glass with polycarbonate. Each boosts the vehicle’s Damage save bonus by +4. Security Package I grants the (crew) quality, but decreases the vehicle’s Acceleration Rating by 1 and lowers its top MPH by 10% (rounded down). Security Package II grants the (engine, fuel) quality, but decreases the vehicle’s Acceleration Rating by an additional 1 and lowers its top MPH by an additional 5% (rounded down). 'Snow Tires' This upgrade grants the vehicle the quality in snow only, but also decreases the vehicle’s Turning Rating by 1. 'Structural Reinforcement' This upgrade hardens the vehicle’s frame and installs shock-absorbing padding, granting the vehicle the quality. '“Technical” Conversion' Civilian vehicles mounting improvised weapons are known as “technicals,” a holdover from when United Nations personnel in Africa had to write off locally-hired bodyguards as “technical advisors.” This upgrade welds metal tubing to a non-personal ground or water vehicle’s frame, or that of any helicopter without the quality, granting it the (1) quality. It may be installed in a Large or bigger vehicle multiple times, each time increasing the number of firmpoints by 1 (maximum 1 per Size category above Small). 'Top Speed Increase I–II' These upgrades involve weight reduction, engine or exhaust tuning, “re-chipping,” or even extensive re-tooling of the engine, transmission, or other major components. Each increases the vehicle’s top MPH by 10% (rounded up), but Top Speed Increase II also reduces its fuel range by 2 hours (minimum 1). 'Weatherproofing' This upgrade uses lubricants rated for extreme temperatures, corrosion-resistant finishes, and de-icing heaters to reduce the vehicle’s susceptibility to environmental extremes. It grants the (any one) quality to the vehicle. This upgrade may not be installed multiple times to gain immunity to multiple terrain and weather penalties. Category: Gear Rules Category: Vehicles